1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a make-up brush device, and more specifically to a make-up brush device designed to beautify the face, that consists of a pen-type container that accommodates a set of a plurality of individual brush sticks, from which any brush stick may be used selectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known make-up brush device. The typical prior art make-up brush device is shown in FIG. 28. As seen from FIG. 28, it consists of a cylindrical case 55 that contains a single brush stick 56 that is capable of axial sliding movement. To accomplish this axial sliding movement, a pushing member 58 is provided inside a cap 57, extending inwardly from the closed end, or the bottom end, of the cap. When the cap 57 is placed on the other end of case 55 from that shown in FIG. 28, the pushing member 58 acts upon the brush stick 56 so that it will move forward. A spring 59 is also provided, which is biased to bring the brush stick 56 back to its original position when it is released from the pushing member.